Goodbye
by Fire Kitty 12
Summary: Valkyrie dies and Skulduggery is heartbroken.
1. God killer

**Read the bottom Authors note!**

Valkyrie stumbled backwards and cursed herself for being so damn stupid. She swiped widely, hoping her hand made contact with Sanguine or Tanith. It didn't.

She called out Skulduggery's name and heard his distant reply of 'Valkyrie.'

Then she felt pain. Pure agony. She looked down to see a small cut in her stomach and a dagger on the floor. She could hear distant sounds of Tanith shouting at Sanguine and Skulduggery, calling out her name. She frowned, that small cut shouldn't be hurting as much as it did. She grimaced in pain, and looked at the small cut, it was getting bigger and bigger. Darquesse should have come out, unless.. Unless..

"The daggers a god killer." She heard Tanith shout at Bily-Ray. "You lied to me!"

At some point Skulduggery must have reached Valkyrie, because now she was lying in his arms.

The pain was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie. Don't go, I need you." Skulduggery was saying over and over again.

Valkyrie smiled and held Skulduggery's hand. "Hey." She said softly ignoring all the pain. "It's not you fault."

Skulduggery was looking at Valkyrie now.

"Do me a favour? Don't blame yourself for this, find a new partner and live on." Valkyrie said smiling the best she could through the pain.

Skulduggery looked at her. "I'll try."

"No. You won't try, you'll do it, or I'll steal you hat."

"Ok, I won't forget you." Skulduggery whispered.

The cut was now ginormous, both Skulduggery and Valkyrie, knew she didn't have long to live.

"Goodbye Skulduggery Pleasant. You're the best thing that has happened to me. I love you." Valkyrie said and with all her strength lent up and hugged Skulduggery.

"I love you too, Valkyrie Cain." Was the last thing she ever heard.

**I might do another chapter or two, about when Valkyrie met Skulduggery's wife and daughter and her funeral. I'll only do that if you want though, so say in a review if you think I should or shouldn't. Sorry its not very long! Please review! And I was wondering if anyone has a better name for this story, if you do please tell me!**

**~ Fire Kitty**


	2. Lost?

_**Okay, so I tried something new with this chapter. It was kinda an experiment. Tell me what you think! Oh, and if you've LSODM (which almost had me in tears.(And made me VERY VERY angry)) then pretend it never happened.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Skulduggery pleasant :(**_

"No." Skulduggery whispered, devastated.

"NO!" He screamed.

Valkyrie couldn't be dead, She couldn't.

Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie's body closer.

"I promise, I'm going to get you back."

She looked so innocent and peaceful in death.

Smiling, her eyes closed. She looked young, younger than she was.

Skulduggery was unaware of the sudden noises around him.

Unaware of Ghastly's arms wrapped around him.

Unaware of cleavers gently pulling Valkyrie away from him.

Unaware of standing up, s…l…o…w…l…y.

Unaware of being led out of the room.

Unaware of everything.

Unaware of...

~nothing~

Ghastly looked at the Skeleton with worry in his eyes.

The skeleton who yesterday had been laughing, with the love of life.

He hoped he'd told her.

He hoped she'd loved him back.

The Skeleton who today was staring out the window. Silent. Not laughing.

Ghastly was worried,

Very worried,

Very…very…very worried.

He knew what the answer would be, but he asked anyway.

"Are you Okay?"

"No."

That word.

~no~

It was going to happen.

Everyone knew it.

He was going to lose it.

They might not get him back.

All because she was gone.

So...

Now he was weak, vulnerable.

He was gone…

~almost~

_**I was thinking about doing a rant type of thing about LSODM, what do you think? Should I do one or not!**_

_**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or folowed me, this story or any of my stories. THANKS!**_

~Fire Kitty :D


	3. Hazel

_**I might to post this yesterday but my Internet wasn't working. I reckon there will only be about 2 chapters after this maybe 3.**_

There was light everywhere, blinding light. Valkyrie shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly. She had no idea what had happened, she rembered dying then, well this.

"Is that her?" Whispered a voice coming from behind Valkyrie.

Valkyrie turned and opened her eyes slowly. The blinding light had gone and there, now standing in front of her were two people.

One: A lady with hazel coloured hair and forest green eyes. She was smiling, softly.

Behind her was a young girl, no older than 8 with black hair and the same forest green eyes as the lady with her.

"Hello Valkyrie, my name is Kylie Pleasant." The older lady said.

Valkyrie gasped, "Your Skulduggery's Wife!"

"He's my daddy." The girl said from behind her mother.

Valkyrie looked at the girl and smiled. "He's my best friend."

The girl smiled and came to stand beside her mother, "I'm hazel."

"Well then, Hello Hazel."

Hazel laughed, "How old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"Really? That's young. I'm 6."

"And that's even younger." Valkyrie grinned.

Hazel smiled back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we were just wondering, Valkyrie, since you've just got here-" Kylie said.

"Sorry, but where is _here_?" Valkyrie asked.

"Whatever you want it to be."

"But-"

"Questions later dear."

Valkyrie scowled but stayed silent.

"As I was saying, Hazel and I wondered if you'd like to stay with us, just till you've met everyone and-"

"Yes! Course I will!"

Kylie and Hazel smiled and pulled Valkyrie into a hug.

Valkyrie held back tears, _Skulduggery_.

**_Please review!_**

**_~Fire Kitty ;D_**


	4. Honey

_**this chapter is so short it's silly, so sorry for that. But the next chapter will be Val's funeral and then I'm gonna do an epilogue which will be 2 years later for val and skul. **_

Billy-Ray Sanguine was happy. Very happy.

"I killed her!"

"That's great Billy-Ray, but it got us arrested." Tanith's voice came from the cell next to his.

"Yes, but I killed her!"

"It may have escaped your attention but I was there!"

"Aww I know that, honey, But isn't it just great! I killed the ill' darlin'"

"No! It's not great, I didn't want her dead! Now shut up."

Billy-Ray shut up.

**_Has anyone got a better name for this story?_**

**_~FireKitty_**


	5. Epilogue

_**I hadn't planned on it ending like this but I got major writers block and this was the best way I wrote it, sorry for the wait.**_

~2YEARSLATER~

"Ready, or not, here I come!"  
"I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" Hazel Squealed.  
"I said, ready, OR NOT!" Valkyrie shouted back before thumping along the corridor into the bathroom.  
"I wonder where she is?" She said loud enough for Hazel to hear.  
Behind the shower curtain you could hear tiny giggles escaping from Hazel's lips.  
Valkyrie took her time before pulling across the shower curtain and tickling the un-suspecting Hazel all in one move.  
"Hey!"  
"Girls!" Kylie called, a smile in her voice, "There's someone here who wants to see you."  
"C'mon, Hazel!" Valkyrie smiled and led hazel down the stairs, the moment she entered the living room she ran and hugged the person inside.  
"Skulduggery! I missed you so much!" Valkyrie said.  
"I missed you too, Valkyrie."  
Valkyrie stepped back, "Wait... Skulduggery you didn't kill yourself.. Did you?"  
Skulduggery stayed silent, looking at the floor.  
"Skulduggery! Why... how?" Valkyrie exclaimed.  
"Because of you, Kylie and Hazel, I'd had enough. Ghastly got Tanith back so I was pretty much alone. And how isn't important."  
Valkyrie had never seen Skulduggery like this before so she just hugged him again and stepped back, allowing Hazel to say hello. Valkyrie was happy, Skulduggery was happy, Hazel was happy, Kylie was happy. And now they could be a family together.  
Until the end.

_**Okay so this is short and probably really crappy so sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!**_

_**~Fire Kitty :)**_


	6. Bonus chapter! Set before the epilogue!

The funeral had finishes hours ago, but Skulduggery hadn't left the grave yard.  
Ghastly and Erskine wandered around the graveyard not wanting to leave Skulduggery by himself but not wanting to disturb him.  
"You think he's OK?" Erskine whispered to ghastly.  
Ghastly shook his head, "No, he's not OK."  
Erskine smiled a sad smile which Ghastly did his best to return. They wandered about in silence for a while longer before either of them spoke.  
"Should we do some thing?" Erskine asked.  
"What can we do? This is something he has to do alone, Valkyrie's gone and he's never going to get over that."  
Erskine stayed quiet after that.

Skulduggery sat against her Grave, her being Valkyrie.  
If he had eyes he'd be crying by now, that he was sure of.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered, "for everything. For bringing you into this world, for getting you killed."  
He stayed quiet after that, The silence was good. And one thing was for sure, he was never going to be OK again.


End file.
